Code Lyoko Revenge of the Phoenix
by EclipseGFanFic
Summary: An AU Story: Where William was never possessed by XANA, Yumi's Graduation is two weeks away, an old enemy of XANA's returns to settle an old score, and where does that leave our heroes, right in the middle. Set During the Original Series but has certain parts from evolution in later chapters, Rated T for Revenge Seeking and other dark themes, may become M later.


Code Lyoko: Revenge of the Phoenix  
Chapter 1: Stretched to the Limit

Author's Note: Consider this an Alternate Universe where William was never possessed by XANA  
Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is owned by Moonscoop, I only own Eclipse, Cybrx, Genesis Satellite System, and the Code Names of Cameron, Delta, and Gamma.  
Reader Discretion Advised, Eclipse is Declaring War against XANA expect drastic measures and strategy. Also I am including some Easter eggs in my chapters

Kadic Academy, three weeks before Graduation

Yumi's phone rings "XANA alert" said Jeremy. "No Jeremy I have graduation exams and graduation practice coming up if I don't ace these exams my parents are going to put me on house arrest" said Yumi. "Fine we understand" said Jeremy, ending the call. "She coming" asked Ulrich. "Don't count on it" said Jeremy running to the sewer entrance from the park.

XANA had activated two towers one in the desert sector and one in the mountain sector

Meanwhile on Hiroki and Milly's Play date (They're too young to actually date so I wanted them to have some romance) XANA had possessed them on their date, (ironic isn't it) and have shown up at the factory blocking the entrance. "Guess XANA really knows how to ruin romance" said Ulrich taking up his position as decoy on the bridge while Jeremy gets to the elevator.

Odd is trying to convince Yumi to skip and go to the factory with no success his phone vibrates "XANA has possessed Hiroki and Milly and Ulrich is distracting them on the bridge get here with or without Yumi as fast as you can" said Jeremy. Odd texted Yumi 'XANA has possessed Hiroki and Milly heading to factory to help Ulrich, please reconsider – Odd', Yumi had to come up with an excuse or risk harm to her friends but instead rushed through her exams and rushed off to Lyoko.

Meanwhile at the Factory  
it's Odd vs Hiroki and Milly as Ulrich heads for the scanners to help Aelita

"XANA activated two towers I'm send you two to the mountains first" said Jeremy. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Ulrich" said Jeremy as the systems power up. "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita" said Jeremy as the scanner rings rise and fall. "Virtualization" called Jeremy.

As the two Land on Lyoko XANA starts to send some monsters

"The tower is due north of your position" said Jeremy. Suddenly the Phone system appeared on screen it was Yumi "Jeremy, I finished my English exam early on my way to the factory, how's it going" said Yumi over the phone. "Odd is getting double teamed upstairs by Hiroki and Milly, Ulrich and Aelita are heading for the tower" said Jeremy. "I'll go help Odd, deactivate the tower" said Yumi, ending the call.

William finds Yumi heading for the boiler room

"Yumi" called out William. "I overheard let me come, please" asked William. Yumi took two seconds to think it over. "Fine now move" said Yumi. Yumi and William each took a skateboard.

Meanwhile, Odd faces a problem the two lovebirds have gained the abilities to multiply and fire lightning, which Odd is dodging barely. William and Yumi are on the bridge and swing in to knock out Hiroki and Yumi face stomps Milly causing them to go down the gray-ish snow sound is heard as they get back up. "Odd head to Lyoko, me and William will handle these two" said Yumi, as Odd ran for the elevator.

In the Computer room  
"What happened" asked Jeremy. "Yumi and William are handling the two lovebirds upstairs" said Odd. "Head for the scanners, I'm sending you to the desert" said Jeremy.

Meanwhile on Lyoko  
"Alert, Squad of Tarantulas and Krabs are guarding the first tower" said Jeremy, over the communications feed. "First tower how many are there" asked Ulrich. "Two, I'm sending Odd a head of you to do some cleaning up" said Jeremy.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner, and Virtualization" said Jeremy.

"Where's the tower, Jeremy" asked Odd. "East of your position" said Jeremy. "How about a taxi" asked Odd, joking. "On its away" said Jeremy.

"Aelita heads up, Scyphozoa" yelled Jeremy. Suddenly a burst of fire came out of nowhere in the form a bird which roasted the Squid creature into Calamari. When the Phoenix effect wore off a man in red and white with black hair appeared. "Calamari anyone" he said.

"Hey Jeremy do you see what we see" asked Aelita. Jeremy saw a black dot on the screen "Yes and I don't like it" said Jeremy. "Sparrow and Hawk appear" called the man, in a flash of light two figures appeared and waited the orders of the Phoenix. "Keep them occupied" ordered Phoenix. Phoenix entered the tower and entered 'Code Cybrx' and the tower from red to black.

In the real world the mountain tower was controlling Hiroki is now under Phoenix's control who uses it to turn Hiroki against XANA. "Well if it isn't my pen pal from the blackout zone" said Phoenix-Hiroki. "Phoenix but how I deleted you" said XANA-Milly. "Hardly while you took over Lyoko I have been taking my time waiting for an opening to return to get you back for your double cross" said Phoenix-Hiroki. Hiroki then attacked William and then Milly. "No hard feelings I just don't like him" said Phoenix-Hiroki.

Yumi calls Jeremy

"Jeremy, XANA isn't controlling Hiroki anymore but he still attacked William" said Yumi frantic. "It seems XANA has more enemies then just us" said Jeremy.

On Lyoko

"Shadow Sparrow Strike" called Sparrow, who disappeared from sight and slashed at Ulrich effectively ridding him of his last life points. "Sliver Flash Strike" called Hawk, who managed a sweep up and strike formation causing Aelita to head for the way tower to the Desert Sector to meet with Odd. "Master she is escaping, your order" asked Hawk, loyal to the Phoenix. "Let her go she needs to deactivate the other tower before I lose control of this one" said Phoenix. "Understood, Master Phoenix" said Hawk, sheathing his sword.

Back on Earth  
Phoenix-Hiroki manages to get to the computer room and immobilize Jeremy as he starts downloading a file into the supercomputer. However Yumi and William catch up and try to stop the download, but Phoenix-Hiroki has a barrier around him making it difficult. "XANA you took everything from me, my mother, my brothers, my three adopted sons, now I'll make you feel my pain, I'll seek out every one of your hiding places and get my revenge" said Phoenix-Hiroki, tears falling down Hiroki's face.

Ulrich appears in the computer lab "Yumi what's going on why isn't he attacking us" asked Ulrich. "XANA lost control of Hiroki but someone else is in control and is after revenge against XANA" said Yumi. "Great as if XANA wasn't bad enough now we have a person with on a revenge streak" said Ulrich.

"Cameron, Delta, Gamma they were too young you deleted them now I will destroy, I will have my vengeance" yelled Phoenix-Hiroki, as the program finished downloading. "Now launching VST, Virtual Signature Tracker" said Phoenix-Hiroki. "Locate XANA"

On Lyoko  
Aelita met up with Odd to de-activate the tower controlling Milly

"You get away from that terminal" yelled XANA-Milly. Phoenix-Hiroki locked the program and proceeded to kick XANA's butt. "I will enjoy this" said Phoenix-Hiroki, however Yumi hit Hiroki over the head with a metal bar and William hit Milly with a crowbar. Aelita de-activated the tower controlling Milly as Phoenix-Hiroki came to. "Nice try Yumi but I still have to finish my grand plan, this was only part one, however since you have an emotional attachment to this one I will release him but next time you won't be so lucky" said Phoenix-Hiroki.

On Lyoko  
Phoenix enters 'Code Lyoko' and de-activates his own tower causing Hiroki to pass out in the real world.

On the screen on Jeremy's Terminal a message reads

"Thank you for your assistance in a matter of mine, however I meant every word I said to Yumi, until we meet again" – Phoenix, Galaxian Ultranet Administrator. "PS this is only the beginning 'XANA trespassed into my home the Blackout Zone"

**Authors Note:  
A lot of ideas for chapter one, but don't think this is over, in Chapter Two we introduce Eclipse's Sons and Brothers; and Eclipse gives XANA the old 'Dish best served cold'.  
Intoduced Characters in Chapter 1: **  
**Eclipse Galaxy, **in the fictional real world at this time he is the owner of a rival technologies company to 'Deckard Inc.' from Evolution, and the only survivor of the 'Ultranet Insident' mentioned in Chapter 2.  
**Cameron V Galaxy,** Eclipse younger blood brother, loyal but sometimes reckless, he means well.  
**Agent 'Shark' aka Gamma,** not much is known about Shark besides he is Eclipse's Adopted Son and is a genius programmer.

Thank You for reading  
Chapter 2, 'Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold' is coming.


End file.
